


Ladybug Toothbrushes and J Lo. Glow

by MossadHuntinDog



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MossadHuntinDog/pseuds/MossadHuntinDog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's a ladybug toothbrush, McGee! That's for cute girls named Gina Marie who bake cookies and wear J Lo. Glow."<br/>Actually, it's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladybug Toothbrushes and J Lo. Glow

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: NCIS, sadly, not mine.   
> A/N: This is the first work I've posted here. Hope you like.

Deciding to give his fingers a rest, he got up from his laptop, heading into the kitchen to fix a cup of tea. He could hear the bathroom sink turn off, and the door open, followed by the soft padding of bare feet. When he looked up next, it was to Ziva, standing in the doorway, holding the same toothbrush Abby had picked up a day ago when she was staying under Gibbs' orders. But then, Abby had come into the kitchen, holding the toothbrush between two fingers, eyebrows raised.

_"It's a ladybug toothbrush, McGee! That's for cute girls named Gina Marie who bake cookies and wear J Lo. Glow."_

He thought a moment, snorting softly. Actually, it wasn't.

"What is so funny, Timothy?" She asked, going to him. He shook his head, sipping his tea.

"Nothing, Zi." He whispered, letting his gaze wander over her body. She wore a dark blue tank top over a pair of his plaid boxers, her hair pulled back in a messy bun. It was common for him to come home from getting dinner or if he stayed late at work while she left early, to find her in a pair of his boxers and a tank. In fact, he loved her in the clothing, and enjoyed watching her select a pair from his drawer as they changed for bed. He found the Mossad officer absolutely and completely sexy in the boxers, and liked to tease and play as they made love most nights.

She didn't press, instead, she held the toothbrush up, raising an eyebrow. With a stare that often sent Tony racing for cover, she asked,

"Who touched my toothbrush?"

He thought back to Abby, when she'd come out and asked him about it a day earlier. It had been the one night Ziva hadn't been able to sleep over, and she'd suffered a night of tossing and turning in a cold bed without the strong, protective arms of the man she loved. She'd met Tim on the way to work this morning, irritable and in desperate need of his touch and taste. They had sat in a secluded corner of their usual cafe at about five-thirty- the only cafe that was open at five- and shared soft kisses and caresses, whispering quietly to each other and stealing gentle touches beneath the table, as they sat with knees brushing while the barista watched and kept their secret.

Technically, they weren't even supposed to be dating, let alone in a full-blown secret relationship; Gibbs drilled it into their heads so much that Rule Twelve was more than just a rule, it was practically motto, and yet, the two couldn't seem to stop themselves from falling in love. Tony knew, of course, and kept quiet- a feat for the blabbermouth. He'd figured it out the first month Ziva had been assigned- when Tim had taken her out for dinner and a movie to get her mind off killing Ari. From then on, the secret glances and quick touches had been commonplace for the pair, and Tony had watched, silent, as the pair hid a budding relationship from their Team Leader.

"Tim, answer me, or I will kill you with it." He snapped out of his thoughts, as Ziva leaned closer, her lips dangerously close to his and her tone soft and deadly. "Who _touched_ my toothbrush?" He swallowed quickly, before setting his cup on the counter and sliding his arms around her waist, locking her to him with a grin. Silence reigned for several minutes, before he replied,

"Abby picked it up last night when she was here. Made some snippy comment about ladybug toothbrushes being for girls named Anne Marie or Gina Marie or something Marie who baked cookies and wear J Lo. Glow."

She pulled away, eyes narrowed. While Ziva didn't particularly _like_ Tony, and so tolerated the movie-loving Italian, she wasn't fond of Abby in the slightest and in fact, enjoyed coming up with rather creative ways to kill the Goth. She was an assassin after all, it was her job to kill people.

"She _touched my toothbrush_?" Ziva asked, disgusted. Tim nodded. Without missing a beat, Ziva pulled away from him and went to the trash can, opening it with her foot and dropping the brush into the can. "I cannot believe she would say that! I have never been more insulted in my life!" She turned to him, hands on her small hips. Tim just chuckled and picked up his cup again, taking a sip.

"That's what she said." A moment passed, before she wandered over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Well, I happen to _like_ ladybugs." She declared proudly. "Unlike her, who likes bats." She gagged in the back of her throat and grimaced; Tim chuckled softly. "Who in their right mind would like a creature that sleeps on the ceiling and comes out at night to drink human blood?"

"That's _Dracula_ , Zi, and it's a myth created from a popular nineteenth century novel by Bram Stoker, that was later turned into a series of horror movies starring Bela Lugosi, Lon Chaney, Jr., and Christopher Lee in various decades." Ziva stared at him, surprised to hear movie facts spew from her boyfriend's mouth. For a moment, she thought her quiet, passionate McGee had been replaced with Tony.

"What is Bela Lugosi?" She asked slowly, using the same cautious tone she used with every new American subject she was presented with. Tim thought a moment, then shook his head.

"Never mind." They stood in silence for several minutes before Tim put his cup back down and pulled her into his arms again. He kissed her softly, before she pulled away, remembering the rest of what he'd told her.

"And I enjoy baking! I love to bake! And you like my baking, don't you, Tim?" She asked, lower lip in a pout as she reached up, and gently caressed his broad shoulders. He chuckled softly, loving the way her lower lip just begged to be nibbled. He leaned down, taking her lips in a kiss, nibbling softly on that pouty lower lip for several seconds before releasing it gently.

"I love your baking." He replied, forehead resting against hers. She smiled, once again caressing his shoulders lovingly.

"And I am cute; at least I _hope_ I am cute." She stopped, rethinking over what she'd just said. Tim snorted softly, reaching up to cradle her head in his hand.

"You are _very_ cute, Zi." He replied, kissing her again.

"And I am not Gina Marie or Anne Marie or... something Marie." She eyed him for several minutes, pulling away and lifting her chin proudly. "I am Ziva." Another soft chuckle escaped his lips, and he nodded at her.

"Yes, you are most _certainly_ Ziva." She smiled, her nose wrinkling in delight as he agreed with her. She bit her lip, thinking quietly, before meeting his gaze again.

"And I do not understand why she does not like J Lo. Glow. There are hints of oranges and irises and vanilla and jasmine in it. And I like all of those."

"Abby is more... Abby isn't a fan of fruity-type fragrances." He explained. "She's more... let me put it this way, if the perfume industry ever found a way to bottle the essence of rotting corpses and death, she would buyout their entire product." Ziva wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"I hope you do not like that scent." He shook his head.

"Not at all. I much prefer your Glow to anything Abby would ever wear." She smiled, pleased. A moment passed, before she looked down at herself, surprise lighting her eyes, as though she'd just realized what she was wearing.

"And these? Do you like me in your boxers?" She asked innocently. He let his gaze rove slowly up and down her body appreciatively.

"You know I do, Zi." She nodded once.

"And you like me in Glow, right?"

"Very much." She seemed to think a moment, before turning back to him. With a smile he couldn't decipher, she inched back towards the doorway, headed for the bedroom. He watched her for a moment, drinking in her movements, an idea of where she was heading and why crossing his mind.

"And, what if I just wore Glow? Like that famous dead actress would do with Chanel?"

"Marilyn Monroe and Chanel No. Five." He clarified. She nodded. "Zi, where are you going with this?" He asked cautiously, though he had a very good idea of the answer. She shrugged innocently.

"What if I just wore Glow to bed?" And without another word, she darted out of the kitchen and raced back to the bedroom. The words had barely reached his ears before Tim was chasing after her, catching her around the waist as she entered the bedroom and grabbed the bottle of perfume. A shriek of surprise escaped her lips as he lifted her up and she pulled her knees protectively to her chest, the bottle held tight in her hands. _"Timothy!"_ She let out a laugh as he dropped her on the bed and proceeded to remove both her clothing and his through deep, seductive kisses and touches. As he reached for her, she squeezed the top, dousing them both in the fragrance. He shook his head, surprised to get a strong whiff of the fruity perfume, and Ziva laughed at his wide green eyes and bewildered look.

"Did you just spray me with that stuff?" He wrinkled his nose as Ziva giggled and sprayed her neck, wrists and the space above her cleavage.

"I thought you said that you like my perfume."

"I did, but I meant _on you_!" She narrowed her eyes.

"Well I like you, and I like that cologne you wear. If you wear that, I will only wear this, and you may do as you wish with me." He thought a moment, before doing as she requested, and when he returned, she pulled him close and kissed him deeply.

When they finally lay within the covers of the bed, a satisfied hum coursing throughout both their bodies, Tim pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'll buy you a new toothbrush tomorrow." She looked up at him, laying a hand on his chest.

"One with ladybugs?"

He met her gaze, and rolled his eyes, chuckling. "Yes, one with ladybugs. I promise."

She grinned, leaning up to kiss him.


End file.
